Neds Declassifieds Murder Survival Guide
by CSIBeauty
Summary: James K. Polk has their big game aganst their rival school, but the other school takes it too far. Soon the students will have to fight for their lives. And what will Ned do when he is forced to choose between Suzy and Moze? Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Ned's Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 1**

"In a world where one boy is on a mission, to find his girlfriend. Can he survive the hunt or will he go mad?" came a voice from nowhere.

"Where is that coming from?" Ned asked Cookie and Moze, who were standing with him in front of his locker.

"Its a new voice enhancer I invented," Cookie stated smiling.

"Wow, Cookie! This things great! I bet I could get any information I need from Crubs with this thing," said Gordy, coming from behind the wall and holding a microphone. Ned grabbed it out of his hand.

"Thats not funny! Ive been looking for Suzy everywhere," said Ned, freaking out.

"Calm down! Maybe she's sick," said Moze, reassuring her friend.

"Or maybe she was attacked by killer zombies and they plan to make her their queen," said Cookie.

"You played that zombie slayer game all last night didn't you?" Moze asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Maybe!" said Cookie, looking away.

"Look Ned, I'm sure Suzy is fine. Just because she didn't call you this morning doesn't mean there is something wrong," said Moze smiling.

"Your probably right," said Ned, calming down as a big group of students ran by cheering and yelling "wolves".

"Whats up with that?" Ned asked. Cookie and Moze shrugged.

"You don't know?" said Gordy shocked. "Next week is the big game against Earl S. Polk Middle School." They all just starred at him. "You see when James K. Polk first started it was said that James Polk had a younger brother who always felt the need to compete with James. So he made his own middle school, and ever since their rival has lived on through the generations of students that go to both schools. I even heard that Earl Polk got so angry at his brother because of his great success that he went into his bedroom late at night and strangled him to death, and strung him up for display in the front of his house." As Gordy finished his story he noticed that a big group of students had gathered around him to listen to his story.

"Where did you here that?" came the voice of I-Teacher from behind the big group of kids.

"I have my sources," said Gordy, not willing to tell where he gets his unique stories from.

"Thats just a myth. Nobody died!" The kids all gave a sigh of relief as if they were afraid his ghost would come back to haunt him. "Now get to class all of you. I better not see any of you roaming in late to my class," said I-Teacher as one of the students rolled the computer back down the hall.

"Seriously Gordy. Where do you get all of these crazy stories from?" Moze asked.

"Its a well known legend, but my source does not wish to have his presence known. So if you don't mind I'm going to use Cookies new device to get Crubs to let me order pizza," said Gordy, taking the microphone back from Ned and walking down the hallway.

"We better get to class," said Moze as the three of them headed to their first class. When Moze reached her class with I-Teacher the door was locked.

"Wait! I'm not late," she said, trying to open the door again.

"Your not late Jennifer," said Lisa, walking up to her. "I-Teachers classroom was attacked by the Earl K. Polk middle schoolers, so we have to go to the library."

"Alright," she said, walking to the library with Lisa.

"I can't believe anyone would actually attack the school," said Moze as they walked down the hall.

"Whats scary about that is they were able to get into the school after hours," said Lisa.

"Yeah, but their only middle schoolers they couldn't cause too much damage," said Moze, entering the library.

"They did about 2 thousand dollars in damage actually," said I-Teacher as they walked in.

"Really?" said Lisa. "What all did they do?"

"Broke the windows, and all of the desks. Not to mention the walls," said I-Teacher. "But right now lets get on with our discussion on the books you have all been reading."

The first few classes went fairly quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Ned, Cookie, Moze, and Lisa sat at a table and talked about the rival that the school is going through right now. "I think there is something seriously wrong with the other school," said Ned after hearing about what happened to I-Teachers room.

"I know. Its like they don't really care about the game they just care about hurting us," said Moze.

"Yeah. Why haven't we heard of that school before though? asked Cookie.

"We never usually play against them," said Seth from behind Cookie. "The principals think that the rival gets out of hand, but this year their letting us."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Moze asked.

"They finally decided that we can't hold on to what happened in the past," said Seth.

"It should be an interesting game," said Ned. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed from the hallway. All the students stopped eating and looked at the door. Their was a scream and Suzy ran into the cafeteria.

"Suzy," Ned yelled, running up to her. She was crying hysterically.

"He's dead," she suddenly said. They all looked into the hall where their was a bloody body laying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 2**

"Oh my god," said Moze behind Ned.

"All students away from the door," yelled Lunch Lady, closing the door. "All of you stay here. I'm going to call the principal." she said going behind the counter and disappearing.

"Suzy what happened?" asked Moze.

"I woke up late this morning," she explained. "I got dressed quickly and mom dropped me off. I was on my way to my locker when I heard a gun shot and then..." she buried her face in her hands.

"Its going to be okay," said Ned.

"Who do you think did it?" said Lisa, slightly scared.

"Maybe it was Earl S. Polk," said Cookie.

"Are you serious? You think a bunch of middle schoolers did this?" said Moze.

"They destroyed I-Teachers room," replied Cookie.

"Vandalism is one thing. Murder is another," said Moze.

"Guys! I don't think it really matters. Lunch Lady went to find the principal then I'm sure we'll all be going home." said Ned, holding Suzy.

"What if they got him?" Seth asked

"Your not making this any better Seth," said Moze.

"Don't you think we should get out of here?" said Seth. Many of the students agreed.

"Seth's right what if the killer comes to get us," said Loomer.

"Look we don't even know who that was out there, this could be a cruel joke. Besides Lunch Lady will come back to get us," said Moze.

"Martin," said Suzy quietly.

"What?" asked Ned.

"Thats who it is. Martin Quirley," she said, staring at the closed door.

"You know, I agree with Seth we should get out of here," said Ned. Most of the students nodded in agreement..

"What if Lunch Lady comes back?" said Moze, trying to be brave.

"What if someone else comes instead?" said Ned. They all stared at Moze for her answer.

"Ok lets get out of here," Moze said, suddenly agreeing. The students flooded out of the side doors of the cafeteria and headed down the hall for a new place to hide. They ran quickly looking into the doors of the classroom's.

"How about the library?" Seth offered.

"Don't you watch scary movies?" asked Cookie. "The library is where killers like to hide." The rest of the students just looked at him.

"Lets just go into this classroom" said Ned walking into a nearby classroom. The rest of the students followed and Seth shut the door behind him.

"What do we do now?" asked Seth.

"We need to find a teacher," said Moze. "They are the ones who can help use."

"Haven't you noticed that it doesn't seem like there are any teachers around?" Lisa asked. "Every classroom we looked in was empty."

Just then they began to hear static from a radio over the intercom.

"Whats that?" said Loomer, frightened.

"Well hello there Jame K. Polk Middle School," came an unfamiliar voice over the intercom. "How are you enjoying your day?"

"Who is that?" asked Seth.

"Well if it isn't Seth Powers, the captain of the James K. Polk basketball team," said the voice.

"What do you want?" said Loomer afraid.

"Well Billy, Your school is going down next week," said the voice.

"Thats what this is about? You killed Martin Quirley for that?" said Moze. "And how do you know who we are if we don't know who you are?"

"So many questions, Jennifer. We would love to answer them for you but we would prefer that our secrets remain secrets," came a different voice. "And as for your friend Martin. He won't be the first." The intercom went silent. The students just stood there in silence as the fear of what would happen next overwhelmed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 3**

"How can we escape from someone who knows so much about us?" said Lisa.

"They were in the principals office. I bet they were looking at our records." said Moze.

"And thats how they knew who we were by our voices." said Ned.

"I didn't think about that." said Moze.

"Wait! They would have to see us to know who was talking." said Cookie looking out the window. They all ran out of the room and headed to the gym where their were no windows. When they entered the gym the lights were off and the dodge balls were scattered accross the floor.

"Isn't their a first period gym class?" asked Suzy.

"There was!" said Seth cryptically.

"Ok! This is out of control, why would these kids try to kill us. Its just a game!" said Moze.

"Didn't you listen to Gordys story?" asked Ned.

"Its Gordy! I seriously doubt that any of what he said was true." said Moze.

"Jennifer, though I have to admit that Gordy has some strange stories, but he has told a lot of true stories." said Lisa.

"Thats true!" said Cookie. "I was kinda hoping this one wasn't true, but at this point I think it is!"

"Good to know!" said Seth.

"Yeah well! I say we just leave!" said Moze.

"Do you really think it is gonna be that easy?" said Suzy.

"We won't know unless we try!" said Moze.

"Guys! There is no way we are going to be able to walk out of this building! If we try they will kill us." said Ned.

"Neds right!" said Loomer. "Theres got to be another way!"

There was a loud bang from inside the gym. They looked around and nothing. Then a body fell from the ceiling! They all screamed and ran out before they could figure out who it was. They ran in different directions and got split up. Ned, Moze, Suzy, and Loomer ended up hiding in a nearby classroom.

"What happened to everybody else?" asked Suzy.

"I don't know they must have found somewhere else to hide." said Ned reassuring her that it was alright.

"What if there dead?" said Loomer.

"Im sure there fine. What we need to worry about is how we are going to get out of here." said Moze.

"Whats that?" asked Suzy pointing to the back of the classroom where their was a large pile of newspapers laying there.

"I don't know!" said Ned moving forward. The papers began to move and they screamed. Then relaxed when they noticed it was just Gordy sleeping.

"Gordy what are you doing in here?" asked Moze.

"I always take a nap in here in the morning. Nobody uses this classroom until third period." he said not knowing what was going on.

"Did you ever wonder why nobody is in the halls and everyone is screaming?" asked Moze.

"I just figured it was a new game." said Gordy cluelessly.

"Sure its a game! That is if the losers lose their lives." said Ned annoyed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The students from the other school are chaseing us." started Loomer.

"They have already killed some of us." said Suzy.

"And were pretty sure their insane." Ned finished.

"Well, I wonder if they know about the secret tunnel system me and Cookie dug through the school." said Gordy looking around the room.

"You and Cook build a secret tunnel system?" said Loomer. He nodded.

"Does it lead outside?" aske Suzy.

"I think it does in several places." he said taking out a map.

"Forget it!" came a voice over the entercome. They looked up at the speaker. "Do you really think that we didn't know about your secret tunnel system?"

"I didn't think anybody knew about it." said Gordy.

"Well, Its been takin care of." said another voice.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Suzy hyterically. Ned hugged her.

"Your school has always thought your school was better than ours." said a voice.

"Thats what this is about?" asked Moze. "Which school is better? Are you kidding? Who cares about what school is better?"

"We do!" said a third voice. "You all think this school is so great."

"Actually, Ive never thought that." said Ned truthfully.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this Ned Bigby! It won't work."

"This is crazy! Ive never even heard of your school until today." said Loomer.

"That figures!" said one of the voices. "Well goodbye, and you won't live long enough to hear from us again."

"Nice one Loomer!" said Moze.

"Well Ive never heard of their school." said Loomer.

"Where did Gordy go?" asked Suzy calming down. They looked to the other side of the room and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lets get out of here!" said Ned. They walked out of the room and their was a loud crash. They screamed and the lights went out.

Authors Note: End of chapter 3! Please reveiw and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 4**

The lights flickered and then came back on. Ned looked around but everyone else was gone. He was all alone. He began to slowly walk down the hallway, part of him hoping to see someone the other part hoping he wont. He wanted to yell for Suzy or Moze, but he was afraid they wouldn't be the only one who would answer. He slowly walked down the abandoned hallway checking around every corner to make sure he was the only one there. There was a loud crash and a scream. _It has to be Suzy or Moze_ thought Ned. He ran as quietly as he could through the hallway in the direction where he heard the scream. He stopped at a doorway and it swung open. Out came Suzy and Moze followed by two masked students holding guns.

"So Ned Bigby has come to try to save his friend and his girlfriend?" said one of the masked students still holding the gun.

"Why are you doing this?" said Ned. "This was just supposed to be a basketball game."

"Look we don't like it when other schools try to outshine us." said the other masked student. "Do you remember that Logan Jr. High shut down about three months ago?"

"Yes!" said Ned not really seeing the point.

"They had a big pep rally saying how there was no way we could beat them." said one of the masked students.

"They even had a game to bash our school." said the other.

"Needless to say, they won't be playing in any games again." said the first one. They both laughed.

"We didn't do anything to you." said Ned.

"That is where you are wrong Ned." said a female student who had just shown up. "Just look around you. The decorations say it all."

"Is it really so wrong to have spirit for your school and your team?" asked Moze.

"I suppose it shouldn't be, but we don't really care. Our schools have been fighting for centuries. This is the year that we will finally get rid of James K. Polk for good." said the female student.

"Say goodbye!" said one of the masked studnets. They both held there guns up to Suzy and Moze and fired at the same time.

_Authors Note:_ _I know your all freaking out about the way this chapter ended, but it seemed like a good way to keep you reading. Sorry the chapter is so short, it just ended up that way. Please reveiw and I will post the next chapter as soon as it is finished._


	5. Chapter 5

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 5**

Ned pushed Moze out of the way and Suzy fell to the floor. The students looked surprised and Ned got up with Moze and they both ran down the hallway. The students did not seem to follow them, so they ran into a nearby classroom. When they shut the door and turned around Missy was sitting in the corner.

"Hey! This is my classroom. Go find your own." she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Its not like there not going to look in all of the classrooms. We just need to rest." said Ned.

"Fine!" she said somewhat annoyed. She looked at Moze who was just standing there silently. "Whats up with her?"

Ned looked at Moze who seemed in a daze.

"Jennifer!" said Missy trying to get her attention. She shook her head as she seemed to snap out of it. "Whats with you?"

"Nothing!" was all she was able to say.

"Whatever!" she said getting ready to sit down in a chair, but she noticed something.

"Ned! What happened to you? Your bleeding." she said pointing at his arm. There was a stream of blood down his arm.

"It will be ok. Its not that bad." he said. Looking up to see Moze staring at him. "What?" he said uncomfortble.

"You pushed me out of the way of that bullet." she stated.

"Wait! What bullet?" said Missy starting to freak out. "You were shot?"

"So!" said Ned to Moze ignoring Missy.

"Suzys dead!" she said. Missy fell silent hearing this news. She was unsure as to what was going on.

"Yeah!" was all he had to say.

"Not that Im not gratful, but why did you save me, but not Suzy." she asked.

"I don't know!" he said truthfully. "I didn't really have time to think about it. I just knew I had to save one of you."

"Ok! Are either of you going to tell me what is going on?" Missy asked. They both looked at her saying nothing.

"Right now I think we should move on so that they can't find us." said Ned looking in the hallway quickly.

"Fine!" said Missy annoyed.

They walked through the hall quickly and into the janitors closet, hoping Gordy would be there, but he was no where in sight.

"Why are we in a smelly old janitors closet?" asked Missy discusted.

"Im trying to find a place to hide." said Ned.

"This is the best you could do?" she said.

"We could just throw you outside for them to find you." said Moze.

"No thats ok!" she said sitting down.

"We have to get one of the guns away from them." said Ned mostly to himself, but outloud.

"What?" said Moze.

"We don't have any weapon to fight back with, and hiding isn't going to work for much longer." said Ned. "We need to get their weapons away from them."

"And how do we do that?" asked Missy.

"That part I havn't figured out yet." said Ned.

There was a knock on the door. Ned covered Moze and Missys mouthes muffling their screams. They heard footsteps going away from them. He let go of the two girls and sat down.

"What are we going to do?" asked Moze. "They know our school better than we do."

"Are those tunnels Cookie built under the school still there?" Ned asked.

"I think so." Moze replied.

"No way, am I crawling around a dirty old tunnel." said Missy.

"Than stay here." said Moze as they found there way to the tunnel opening in the closet. Missy looked back at the door.

"Fine! Im coming." she said following them into the dark tunnel.

They quietly made there way through the secret tunnel system and into vice principal Crubs office. There was no one to be seen, so they got out of the tunnel and closed the door to the office.

"What do we do now?" aske Missy.

"We have to find the others. I can't beleive that there all gone too." said Ned looking around the office.

There was a loud crack behind them. They all spun around and looked at the vice principals desk. One of the flamigos had been pushed off, and was now laying on the ground, but none of them had touched the desk. They began to back away as someone rose from behind the desk.

_Authors Note: End chapter! I hope you liked it. Reveiw and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter as soon as its done._


	6. Chapter 6

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 6**

They all let out a sigh of releif as they realized it was only Coconut Head.

"What are you doing in here?" Ned asked.

"Hiding!" Coconut Head replied simply. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to make a plan that will get us out of here." said Moze.

"Well what do we do?" he asked.

"Im hoping it will come to me when the time comes." said Ned looking through the window.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Moze asked.

"I remember seeing Cookie and Lisa running down the hall, but I don't know where they went." said Coconut Head.

"Were all going to die in here." said Missy.

"We are not." said Ned. "At least not without a fight."

"We need to focus on what to do if we are caught in here." said Moze.

"I vote we run." said Missy.

"Im good with running." Said Coconut Head.

"Running isn't going to keep us out of this for long." said Ned.

"He's right." said Moze. "We need some kind of weapon we can use to fight back with."

"Like what a chair." said Missy. Ned and Moze just looked at her.

"Actually if they don't see me a chair might work." said Ned.

They began to hear footsteps going down the hall outside, and then stopping at the doorway to the office. Ned picked up one of the chairs in the office and got ready for whoever it was to come in. Moze looked out of the window enough to see that whoever it was had something in their hands. They seemed to see her, because they walked to the door and began to open it. Moze backed away from the door. A girl walked in holding a gun she pointed it at Moze and then Ned hit her in the head with the chair. She fell to the floor unconcious.

"Good idea Missy." said Ned putting the chair down and grabbing the gun away from the unconcious student.

"Thanks!' she said proud of herself. "What do we do now?"

"Im hoping to make our way out of here, if we can get outside then we will be able to call the police." said Ned.

"Why don't we just call them from the phones in here?" Missy asked.

"We can't." said Coconut Head. "All of them are disconnected."

"So where do we go from here?" Missy asked.

"We quietly walk down the hall and hope that we don't run into anybody." said Ned.

They all exited Crubs' office and walked into the deserted hallway looking in both directions. Ned turned the corner and began to make his way to the front of the building. Ned looked around the corner and saw two masked students standing in the hallway just talking. He noticed that they were the same two that had killed Suzy, and began to get angry.

"Ned!" Moze whispered.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" she asked.

"I don't know, what you think that Im thinking, but I have an idea." he said.

_Authors Note:_ _Ok so that is the end of this chapter the next one might be the last. We will see, but I will post when I am finished writing it. Don't forget to reveiw!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide Chapter 7**

"Ned don't even think about it." said Moze.

"If I can distract them, the three of you can get out of here and call for help." said Ned.

"Thats a good plan." said Missy.

"No way, Ned! You can't face them alone." said Moze.

"Im not going to let them get all four of us." said Ned.

"He's right! If we can get out we can get him help." said Coconut Head.

"That doesn't mean that help will come in time." said Moze.

"Its our only chance!" said Ned. "Go!"

"No, Im not leaving you." said Moze.

"Moze, I almost lost you once, I don't want to take that chance again." said Ned seriously.

"You never gave me a clear reason why you saved me instead of Suzy." she said quietly.

"If I tell you will you go?" he asked.

"Alright." she said. Missy and Coconut Head just looked at the two of them.

"I love you!" he said beginning to walk down the hall. She grabbed his arm and kissed him quickly before joining Missy and Coconut Head running down the hall. He looked back at them until they were out of sight, before walking slowly down the hallway. The other students saw him and turned towards him.

"What do you think your doing Ned?" the female student asked.

"Im tired of running from you." he replied.

"Well, well. Looks like your going to make our job a lot easier." said the male studnet taking out a knife. Ned held the gun up.

"What are you going to do Ned, shoot us." said the female studnet laughing. "You don't have the guts."

"You killed Suzy, and who knows who else youve killed since then." said Ned getting angry.

"Go ahead Ned," she said still laughing. "were waiting." He began to pull the trigger then stopped. He put the gun down. "I knew you couldn't go through with it."

"It not that." said Ned. "I just realized if I went through with that, I wouldn't be any better than you."

"Please!" said the male student holding up the knife ready to strike. Ned just stood there. There was a sudden blast of light down the hall. Ned turned towards it and couldn't see anything.

"Ned run!" came Gordys voice down the hall. He ran to the light and around the big spotlight Gordy was pointing down the hallway.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." said Gordy. "Weve got to get out of here."

"Alright." said Ned following Gordy. They made there way to the front of the school where Cookie and Lisa were waiting.

"Come on!" said Cookie trying to get them to move faster. The almost reached them and they heard a gun shot behind them. The four of them turned around where they saw the two students Ned just left standing there holding a gun to them.

"Did you really think you could get out of here that easily?" asked the female student who was holding the gun. They glanced outside where two cop cars just pulled in.

"Your too late. The police are here." said Ned.

"That doesn't mean we can't get a few more kills before they get in here." said the female student getting ready to pull the trigger. She was suddenly hit in the head with a bat and she fell to the floor. The male studnet wheeled around with a knife but the bat hit him too. Moze stood there holding the bat as he too fell to the floor. She threw the bat down as the police entered the building.

"Is everybody ok?" one of the officers asked.

"We are now." said Lisa.

"Come outside, we will round up everyone we can." they said.

All of them exited the building and walked in front of the school where Missy and Coconut Head were waiting for them.

"Ned your alright." said Coconut Head.

"Yeah, thanks to Gordy and Moze." he said looking at Moze. She smiled at him.

"Is everybody else ok?" Missy asked.

"Well we found Loomer locked in a closet, but he refused to come with us." said Cookie. "I think he is alright though."

"We don't really know about everyone else." said Lisa.

"At least we can finally get back to our normal lives." said Ned.

"Ill be glad to leave this behind us." said Missy.

They all waited outside as the officers gathered the other students and teachers, waiting for the time that they would finally get back to their normal school day.

_Authors Note: I hope you all liked this story. It took me a little bit to finish it. Anyway I would like all of you to reveiw and tell me what you thought. I may concider writing a sequal. We will see._


End file.
